In practice, an adequate level of ventilatory assist to be delivered to a patient under mechanical ventilation is difficult to determine since unloading of the patient involves compensation for increased respiratory demand in terms of metabolic drive, resistive and elastic loads imposed by the patient's respiratory system, as well as weakness of the inspiratory muscles. There is therefore a need for a technique that facilitates such determination.